Sparks Fly, Reunion Songfic
by magical-bookworm58
Summary: This is a songfic of Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. It's the reunion between Annabeth and Percy in the Roman Camp. It's really fluffy and only circles around Annabeth and Percy. This is my first FanFiction so i hope you enjoy.


**Percabeth Reunion SongFic – Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift.**

Annabeth was on the Argo 2. She was worried. All she could think about was Percy.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__,_

_And I'm a house of cards._

_ You're the kind of reckless that should send me running _

_But I kinda know that I won't get far._

She knew he was reckless, that he does stupid things. She knows that running away from him would keep her safe, but she knows that she wouldn't get far before she runs back into his arms. She can't live without her Seaweed Brain doing stupid things. It started to rain, drops of water dripping down from the heavens.

The Argo 2 landed on Roman soil. When the ramp went out, she and Jason stepped out into the vast amazingness of the Roman Camp. She could have spent days going on about the architecture of the buildings, but instead she searched the crowd for Percy. She needed to see him, spot a head of his black hair, or those beautiful sea green eyes.

_And you stood there in front of me, J__ust close enough to touch._

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of._

There. There he is right in front of her with that mop of black hair and sea green eyes that made her heart melt. He had his arms around two others, but she didn't even notice them. She was staring intently at the boy in the toga, who stared just as intently back at her. He started to walk towards her, until he was close enough, so that if she held out her arms, she would be able to touch him.

_Drop everything now, _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, _

_Take away the pain _

_'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile _

She was so relieved. He was there, and he was alive! She wanted him to step forward, take her in his arms, and kiss her right there on the sidewalk of the roman city. It would take away all the pain of the spent apart, worrying about his safety. She would have done it for him, but she didn't even know if he remembered her. He smiled at her, and she could see the sparks that flew between them. He remembered! She knew by that one smile and the look in his eyes that he remembered. She grinned. The biggest grin she'd had since before he disappeared.

_Get me with those green eyes baby,_

_ As the lights go down, _

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_ When you're not around._

Those green eyes of his were welcoming, full of joy and unquestionable happiness. The sun was setting, Apollo's chariot starting to hide behind the mountains. She love those green eyes. They had haunted her when he was gone, just imagining those eyes had made her sad.

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me,_

_ You're a bad idea._

_ You touch me once and it's really something,_

_ You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

She used to think that he was a bad idea, someone she shouldn't be with. But when he reached his hand out and caressed her cheek, all those doubts were washed away forever. She leaned into his touch, relishing the fact that he was touching her for the first time in many months. His eyes had this look in them, like she was better than he remembered, and she couldn't help but think that he was so cute with that face.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, _

_But with you I know it's no good _

She was still on her guard. She would know if a Roman snuck up on her. But she knew that she couldn't be on her guard with Percy. He could do something and it would surprise her like nothing else would. She could practically feel the eyes of the romans and Greeks alike, wondering what would happen.

_And I could wait patiently _

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now,_

_ Meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk, _

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

She was getting impatient. She knew he wanted to kiss her just as much as she did, but he was hesitating. She knew he had lost the battle in his mind as he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers. It didn't matter that it was raining, nor that there were over two hundred people watching them, they poured everything into that one kiss. All the hurt, all the worry, Every emotion they had felt over those months spent apart were washed away by each other. They smiled against each other's lips, glad they were together again.

_Get me with those green eyes baby,_

_ As the lights go down _

_Give me something that'll haunt me _

_When you're not around._

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

The sun had set completely by then, Apollo's chariot swallowed by the horizon. The couple didn't notice the wolf whistles and cheering that came from both sides, too wrapped up in each other.

_I run my fingers through you hair,_

_ And watch the lights go wild. _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, _

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

She ran her hands through his hair, making it more ruffled than it was before. He had his behind her neck, and one on her back, pulling her closer to him. It was better than she could remember. The kisses they had shared before, were nothing compared to the kiss they shared now.

_And lead me up the staircase,_

_ Won't you whisper soft and slow, _

_I'm captivated by you baby, _

_Like a fireworks show_

When they broke apart, everything went silent. The couple were breathless, panting and red-faced. He leaned forward to whisper to her. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered involuntarily. 'You were all I remembered,' He murmured. 'The only memories I had were of you. I love you Wise Girl.'

She wasn't surprised by those last three words. She already knew, even though neither he nor she said it. She replied in the only way appropriate 'I love you too Seaweed Brain.'

When they kissed again, it was only full of love. True love. The lights that danced before their eyes were more captivating than the fireworks on the Fourth of July.

_Drop everything now, _

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_ Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby, _

_As the lights go down_

_ Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_ When you're not around._

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

When they broke apart again, they put their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. The green eyes that had haunted her in those other months were sparkling with evident glee. He was smiling a smile that would brighten any room, and she mirrored his expression.

When they leaned away from each other, she finally took in the rest of his body.

'Percy, you've gotten taller!' she exclaimed.

'Yep, now _I'm _taller than _you_.' He replied.

'I'm gonna miss those days. Wait. Is that a _toga?!'_

He groaned and she let all her laughter out.

_And the sparks fly…_

_ Oh baby, smile…_

_ And the sparks fly…_


End file.
